2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyuketsuki
Kyūketsuki (Kanji: 吸血鬼; English: Vampire) is a term that refers to a pair of phenomena. ''Technical Technically, kyūketsuki refers to a kyonshī composed of blood that is not circulating throughout an individual's blood vessels. 'General' Generally, kyūketsuki refers to any sonzai with a tai that consists of naught but blood. Usually, this version of the kyūketsuki is a consequence of a curse. A curse which tampers with an individual's musubi in a manner that deprives the individual's kon of its connection to all but one portion of the individual's tai, the individual's blood. But, occasionally, this version of the kyūketsuki is a result of a bond between a ketsugami and a blood that is not circulating throughout an individual's blood vessels. Notably, as a means of distinguishing them from technical kyūketsuki, general kyūketsuki tend to be referred to as '''vampires'. Composition While a vampire may exhibit the appearance of an individual with a full-fledged body, in truth, a vampire is composed of naught but blood. While a vampire may be able to change the properties of the blood that it is composed of it, a vampire is not able to change the truth of the blood that it is composed of. So, regardless of the alterations that the vampire subjects it to, the blood that composes a vampire will always be blood. Feeding Because a vampire is composed of blood, a vampire is subject to decay. Eventually, though not necessarily inevitably, a vampire will begin to decay as decay overtakes the blood that the vampire is composed of. Consequently, in order to avoid decomposition, a vampire has to replaced its decayed blood with blood that has yet to be subject to decay. Under normal circumstances, a vampire will accomplish the replacement by drinking the blood of the living. Therianthropy Notably, because a vampire is composed of the blood that it drinks, a vampire that drinks the blood of an animal will be cursed with therianthropy. The vampire will come into possession of the ability to metamorphose into a hybrid of its species and the species of the animal. However, in exchange, the sight of the full moon will subject the vampire to a metamorphosis into a giant and vampirically rabid animal. Frighteningly, therianthropic vampires are vastly mightier than non-therianthropic vampires. Strengths * Blood Type: By energizing a tai with its ki, a vampire is able to influence the tai in a manner that is unique to each vampire. The manner in which a vampire's ki influences a tai is referred to as the vampire's Blood Type (Romaji: Ketsuekigata; Kanji: 血液型). * Curse of Vampirism: A vampire is able to subject an individual to a curse which will tamper with the individual's musubi in a manner that deprives the individual's kon of its connection to all but one portion of the individual's tai, the individual's blood. Simply put, a vampire can transform a non-vampire into a vampire. * Shapeshifting: A vampire is able to alter the chemical and physical properties of its blood. As a result, a vampire is able to shapeshift itself at-will. However, shapeshifting accelerates the decay of the blood that was shapeshifted. So, under normal circumstances, a vampire will minimize shapeshifting in order to avoid bringing about the rapid decay of its blood. * Superhuman Athleticism: By utilizing its blood as a hydraulic fluid, a vampire is able to accomplish superhuman feats of athleticism. Notably, a vampire with more blood is athletically superior to a vampire with less blood. * Vampir Production: By either dividing its blood from one tai into a number of tai or connecting its kon to another tai that is composed of naught but blood, a vampire is able to produce a vampire that is innately subordinate to it. Such an innately subordinate vampire is referred to as a vampir. Weaknesses * Flowing Water: Either accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood or immediately decays a vampire's blood. ** Geyser: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. ** Lake: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. ** Ocean: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. ** Rain: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. If it is raining hard enough, it's possible for a vampire's blood to be immediately decayed. ** River: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. If it's a fast-flowing river, it immediately decays a vampire's blood. ** Sea: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. ** Torrents: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. ** Waves: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. * Garlic: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. * Holy Water: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. * Pineapple Juice: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. * Silver: Accelerates the decay of a vampire's blood. * Sunlight: Immediately decays a vampire's blood. Reproduction Notably, there are 6 "classes" of vampiric offpsring. These classes are: * Dhampir: Is a vampire whose birth was a result of sexual reproduction between a vampire and a non-vampire. A dhampir lacks all of a vampire’s weaknesses, except one. At the cost of lacking all of a vampire’s strengths, except one. * Infectee: A vampire whose birth was a result of an individual being afflicted with a curse which tampered with the individual's musubi in a manner that deprived the individual's kon of its connection to all but one portion of the individual's tai, the individual's blood. * Nosferatu: Is a vampire whose birth was a result of sexual reproduction between a pair of vampires. * Vampir: A vampire whose birth was a result of a vampire either dividing its blood from one tai into a number of tai or connecting its kon to another tai that is composed of naught but blood, Signs * No Brain Activity * No Breath * No Heartbeat * No Photographs * No Recordings * No Reflections Category:Terms Category:Vampirism (Curse)